A memory component may include multiple memory devices on the same substrate. For example, a semiconductor package may include multiple memory die. Similarly, a dual-inline memory module (DIMM) may include multiple memory devices on one or both sides of a printed circuit board (PCB). A solid-state drive (SSD) may include multiple nonvolatile memory (NVM) devices.